The Consequence of Instinct
by Fundindar
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup was faced with the chance to save a life, or kill a pest? Due to a unfortunate combination of souls, Hiccup's human soul is overpowered. Now more dragon than human, Hiccup must face the Consequences of his actions. Pre-HTTYD 1, about one month before. (Multi-Shot if I can find the inspiration) First chapter a bit slow, but will hopefully pick up momentum


**The Consequence of Instinct**

**Italics in speech marks (e.g. **"_fish"_**) is dragon language. (grunts, growls and etc)**

* * *

Hiccup crept from Stoic's house trying to keep his cumbersome and unreliable limbs from attracting too much attention. He slipped past several of the night-watchmen and made his way out of the village. His father's sword was strapped at his hip and he was planning to get some extra practice in before next-months dragon training. He walked up to one of the bridges that led out of the village. He walked across it as fast as he dared and managed to escape attention. After making it to a secluded cove, he drew his sword and started sparring with a tree. He swung, cut and thrust, but the sword was heavier than he expected and the rod of sharpened metal left his hand and went sailing through the air. Hiccup cursed and went after the sword hoping sincerely that he had not lost it. He was not in the mood to explain to his father how one of his swords had gone missing overnight.

Walking through the underbrush he saw the weapon, half buried, hilt out in a tree. Hiccup whistled to himself, impressed. He gripped it by the handle and wrenched. It wouldn't budge. He pulled again and braced his foot against the trunk. He gave an almighty tug and the sword lifted free of the wood, unfortunately throwing Hiccup a good two metres away, and onto the ground.

He sighed as he stood, but looked up in time to see a purple flash go off in the distance, down by the water. He gripped his sword in two hands and walked towards the disturbance, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight some sort of dragon. Hiccup almost turned away when he saw a cloaked figure brandishing a bullhook at a black shape. As massive as several horses and as agile as a panther the black shape crept in a circular motion around the figure, as if trying to find somewhere to strike. The shape's head opened and a bolt of plasma shot from it. The figure held out a hand and purple light seemed to writhe around his arm before shooting out and hitting the plasma. There was an explosion of bright purple light and in the flash what Hiccup had now figured out to be a Nightfury sprung towards the figure. It stood in a battle stance and when the dragon was close enough it smacked it in the side of the head with it's bullhook. The dragon went sailing past him and smashed into the ground with a loud crash. Hiccup watched as what he figured to be a man walked towards the dragon Hiccup had learnt to fear the most. He held out his and pointed it at the Nightfury. Purple light coiled around his arm and pooled in his palm, where it balled.

"You're mine now, Nightfury!"

Hiccup was running. He didn't know why he was and he didn't remember dropping his sword but he was running as fast as possible towards the pair, just as the man shot the magic at the Nightfury.

"NO!" Was the last thing Hiccup yelled and skidded to a halt between the man and the dragon. The ball of energy rocketed through the air and hit Hiccup like a train, sending him flying back into the Nightfury's hide. The purple glow spread over his body and the dragon as well. It was the last Hiccup saw before blacking out.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a terrible pain in his head. He opened his eyes only to wish that he hadn't. He was sitting in a cave of some sort, hands and feet shackled to the walls and floor. It was dark, and he couldn't make anything out. His eyes readjusted suddenly and he could see a large black dragon slumped against the opposite wall. It was also shackled and chained as well. At that moment, a door opened and the man Hiccup had seen before walked in. He was large but not fat, and cloaked with some sort of skin. He walked in carrying a torch. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, attempting to shield them from the light while keeping his captor in view.

"Tell me. What makes someone choose a dragon, a Nightfury no less, over his own kind?" The man spoke loud and rough, like most vikings, but also had almost a cutting edge to it, as if he was ready to lash out at any time. The overall image was one of danger.

"Who are you." Hiccup growled. He surprised himself, his voice sounded more like a dragon's rumbling than a human. "And, what happened?"

"You can call me Bludvist, boy. You connected with that dragon over there when I casted a transport spell. Because a dragon's soul is bigger and more powerful than that of a human, it canceled out most of yours, now, you are mostly draconic." He poked Hiccup in the chest with the butt of his bullhook. "What I am trying to say, is that you are no-longer human."

Hiccup fell deathly silent as he processed the information. "What does that make me?" He asked after a long pause.

"That makes you MY property. Now that you two share the connection, even I am not able to break it, and the rider of a Nightfury is very dangerous indeed. Can't have you running around wi'out a tether eh?"

Hiccup frowns. "If you think I will be your slave, then you are wrong."

Bludvist let loose a booming laugh. "I was hoping that you might say that. And for that very reason, and the fact that you appear to be a Viking, then I will simply make you an offer you cannot refuse." He turns and starts heading back to the entrance passage.

Hiccup laughed as well. "I uh, don't think that's gonna happen."

"Oh?" He turns around again, holding the door. "Just wait 'till you are strong enough, then we'll really see." Bludvist slammed the door, once again cutting off the light.

He was weak from the conversation, and slipped into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_"Uh, stupid humans."_ Hiccup jerks awake, staring around the darkness. His eyes finally settle on the dragon on the opposite wall. The sounds he was hearing made perfect sense. He tried responding in kind.

_"Uh, hello?"_

The dragon shoots to it's feet and stares at Hiccup. He manages a tentative wave. "_Who are you."_ The Nightfury asks him while looking over Hiccup. _"Why do you have NightKing eyes?"_ Hiccup frowns._  
_

_"What do you mean, Nighting eyes?"_

_"And how can you speak dragon? I didn't even think that was possible, given the way Humans are so different from us. Anyway, your eyes, they are the same as mine and the rest of my kind."_

_"What?"_ Hiccup blinks several times, as if it would allow him a look of his own.

The dragon looks impressed. _"Those are quite impressive, you really haven't seen them?"_ Hiccup nods his acknowledgment. "_Well, before you do, I have to warn you that there is nothing very human about them. How did that happen anyway? Hang on, are you a half breed?"_

_"Wait, what? NO! That is, disgusting."_ However at that moment the door opened and light flooded the cave, halting the disturbing conversation. The Nightfury, or _NightKing,_ stared menacingly at Bludvist.

"Aha, you are finally awake. Beast." Bludvist spat the last word. The Nightfury looked at Hiccup.

_"Who is this __dung head?"_

Hiccup let a smile graze his lips "_That is our host. By the way, what is your name?_

_"My given name was ShadeFire, but I have little use for it now."_

"ENOUGH" Hiccup jumped, he had almost forgotten about Bludvist, and he was between them, staring curiously at Hiccup. "You can speak to it?"

Hiccup looked at Bludvist with hatred in his Nightfury eyes, which had retreated to slits at seeing the enemy. "ITS, name is ShadeFire."

Bludvist nodded thoughtfully. for a moment before looking between ShadeFire and Hiccup. "My plans have changed. You can either follow willingly or unwillingly."

Hiccup spat on the ground.

Bludvist nodded again, then banged the metal end of the brutal hook on the stone, letting out a dreadful screech as the metal vibrated. Hiccup winced and retreated somewhat.

**"Stand."**

The Shackles popped open and Hiccup felt himself rise to his feet. He looked across at ShadeFire who was also standing. There seemed to be a dull purple light clinging to his legs and scales, giving the black an eerie purple tinge.

**"Follow."**

Hiccup let out a startled yelp as he began to walk towards Bludvist. He heard lumbering steps from ShadeFire as well.

Bludvist admired his handiwork for a moment, then turned on his heel and marched out of the room into a spacious corridor. Hiccup followed, feeling is muscles firing without his consent. He let out a frustrated growl. Bludvist looked over his shoulder but kept walking.

"You sound more dragon than human. And those eyes..." He paused, looking into them. "You will have trouble being accepted anywhere in the entire world, let alone with your dragon slaying kin. Like the devil's own, they are."

"The Hooligans will find me. They will accept me again." Even as he spoke, Hiccup realised that he had no trouble imagining Astrid herself putting an axe through his chest. Bludvist seemed to pick up on this.

"How do you expect them to believe you if you don't even believe yourself? Or were you planning to cut out your own heart." He chuckled. The foreign Viking took a sudden right turn and continued the brisk pace.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Ah, you said us, which means that you two have bonded faster than I expected."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Is that good or bad?" He didn't respond.

"We are here." The unlikely trio had arrived at a set of big ebony doors, room enough for two Nadders to walk abreast. Bludvist pushed open the doors without breaking stride and strode into the room. Hiccup gasped. The room was a cave. There was a dull purple light filling it, and all manner of dark machines whirring away in the background. Bludvist continued to walk forwards until he came to the middle of the room. He turned on his heel again and smashed his bullhook against the ground. Both Hiccup and ShadeFire came to a standstill, though the sorcerer's power still held over him. ShadeFire started whining at the noise.

"Do both of you pledge your allegiance to me, as your ruler, to follow until death, and after?" The vibrations died off and ShadeFire snarled his response.

_"You wish, shit-for-brains."_ ShadeFire snarled at Bludvist. Hiccup nodded thoughtfully and smiled in the corner of his mouth.

"What did he say."

Hiccup winced and glanced at ShadeFire. "Essentially? No."

Bludvist banged his staff again. "Then I have no choice. Accept me as your leader."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"ACCEPT."

He felt a slight coldness settle over his mind

**"Accept."**

Hiccup felt his knees buckle as what felt like a heavy weight fell on his mind. His head dropped to his neck from the strain on his mind. The restraints collapsed as Hiccup fell to his knees, holding his skull with both hands. ShadeFire was whining in his restraints beside him.

**"Accept."**

Hiccup screamed, and the scream gave him strength. He shakily stood.

**"ACCEPT!"**

Hiccup threw his head back and screamed again, before collapsing, breathing heavily. Bludvist fought to get his breathing under control. Hiccup's mind was stronger than most, and he had to use up some of his Storage, but it was worth it. ShadeFire was writhing, desperate to comfort and asses his friend. He felt a sudden coolness cover his mind and he whined to no end. The pain finally stopped and he felt the restraints collapse. He bounded over to Hiccup's unmoving body and pushed his nose underneath it, flipping Hiccup face up. ShadeFire then rested his head on Hiccup's chest, listening for breathing. He let out a relieved whine when he heard the sound. The Nightfury glared at Bludvist, who was staring at the two strangely.

"You two stay here for the night. I will greet you in the morning."

* * *

**What did Bludvist do to Hiccup? What other dragon-like properties does Hiccup posses? Find out next time!**


End file.
